


Missing the Glory Days

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [187]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16706143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Bendy just wanted to watch cartoons and talk to his dad.Based on a comic I saw on Tumblr.





	Missing the Glory Days

**Author's Note:**

> The Toons and monsters are not made from humans.

To say Henry was exhausted was an understatement. After a long and harrowing trek through an ink-drenched studio inhabited by living cartoons and homicidal copies of its former staff, he just wanted to go home. However, in order to do that, there was still one last thing to take care of.

 

Sighing, he approached the door to Joey’s old office. According to Alice, Bendy had converted it into a private sanctum, much like Malice had her own. Henry didn’t really want to know what the demon was doing in there, but he knew he had to confront him, so he took a deep breath and pulled the lever next to the door.

 

As the doors slid open, Henry was surprised to see Bendy lounging in Joey’s old chair, watching one of his old cartoons as it was projected onto the wall. More unexpectedly, as he cautiously entered, the animator heard the demon sing quietly—and it wasn’t a song from the cartoon.

 

“I used to rule the world.

Seas would rise when I gave the word.

Now in the mornings, I sleep alone.

Sweep the streets I used to roam.”

 

Bendy turned his head to look at Henry.

 

“Kinda see why Joey missed the old days—you know, back when the show was popular. Guess that’s why he made all those clones—he just couldn’t let go. Maybe if he wasn’t so looney tunes...”

 

The demon’s voice was somewhat deeper than in the cartoons, somewhere between the low end of tenor and the high end of baritone range. It reminded Henry of when his voice started breaking.

 

“Well, to be honest, we left because he wasn’t exactly the easiest person to work for,” he said after a moment. “I don’t exactly have a lot of good memories about this place.”

 

“Still came back though, didn’t ya?”

 

Henry nodded, walking over and taking a seat on the desk. “When I got that letter, I...I had to know who sent it. I knew it couldn’t be Joey—he died back in February of last year. So I’m guessing it was you.”

 

Bendy’s grin turned sheepish as he reached up and wiped away the ink covering the upper half of his face, revealing familiar pie-cut eyes. “Probably should have tried to make a better impression, I guess.”

 

Henry gave a slight chuckle. “Tell you what. Let’s watch a few more cartoons, then we’ll go, okay?”

 

As the next episode of the show came on, he gave Bendy a curious look. “I’m still wondering one thing—what exactly did Joey do that you came out this way?”

 

“Oh, that wasn’t Joey,” Bendy answered, gesturing to himself. “The character you used to draw was basically a younger me. I’m not a kid, but I’m not quite all grown up yet—what’s that word again?”

 

“A teenager?”

 

“Yeah, that’s it.”

 

It was odd, but the idea didn’t really seem that strange to Henry. Admittedly, being a demon might mean Bendy wouldn’t age as fast, but life wasn’t a cartoon—everything changed sooner or later.

 

Too bad Joey was too stubborn to accept that.


End file.
